1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to an image display device. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a stereoscopic image display device, and a method of displaying stereoscopic images.
2. Description of Related Art
A stereoscopic image display device mostly employs binocular parallax techniques to display stereoscopic images. The binocular parallax techniques may be largely classified into glass-based techniques or glass-free techniques. Recently, a shutter glass method among the glass-based techniques has been widely used for the stereoscopic image display device. According to the shutter glasses method, a stereoscopic image may be displayed by dividing a stereoscopic image frame into a left image frame and a right image frame, and then sequentially providing the left image frame and the right image frame to the left eye and the right eye, respectively.
However, a length of a vertical blank of the stereoscopic image frame may vary for each stereoscopic image frame. Here, conventional stereoscopic image display devices may not control a length of a vertical blank of the left image frame and a length of a vertical blank of the right image frame when the stereoscopic image frame is converted into a conversion image frame (i.e., divided into the left image frame and the right image frame). As a result, a luminance difference may occur between the left image frame and the right image frame because a length of the left image frame is different from a length of the right image frame.